The motion
by awwal
Summary: Tobi doesn't just quit after his defeat from the forth Hokage, instead he comes back immediately after the sealing to take the new Jinchūriki.
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't exactly my first fanfic. Please read, you won't regret it.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Nothing was the same**_

Pein's deva path and Konan stood on a high tower looking down on all the villagers who stood to listen to whatever they had to say. "Today, peace will once again shine on our land. The reign of Hanzo the salamander has ended." Pein spoke getting an equal expression of shock from the villagers. "He was judged for all his wrongs by God, by I "pein". For long enough enough I watched as people died, sacrificed their lives for their loved ones, the other Nations turn our home to their Battle ground, and the most unforgivable, Hanzo letting all that happen. I have judged him. He his dead, so will all his followers and all those who oppose me". The crowd stopped any form of noise they previously made in fear of his claim. It was a well know fact that Hanzo was always guarded by a countless number of his shinobi's, for Pein to claim he killed the man, then you must pass have passed through all his guards and eventually get to fight Hanzo who is one of the strongest men this Land knew. Hanzo's death just spoke on how strong this man who claimed to be "Kami" is, The Villagers won't oppose such a force.

" I will raise this land from the state it is in, I will bring back our once lost peace and rebuild our home. Women will no longer be raped, children would no longer be orphans, men would no longer be victims of war. I will bring Peace". For once the rain stopped giving way for the sun to once again shine on Amegakure as pein spoke "I would not see another heart ripped from a chest, or breath forfeit for no cause. I know all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done , I will bring Peace" Pein shouted getting a cry of recondition from The villages whose screams could be heard all over. If you oppose me, you will die, and in your death, there will be Peace" Pein stated as he and Konan disappeared into a swirling pattern only to reappear in a poorly illuminated cave with a man who had his face in a mask. "Good timing" Pein spoke as he walked towards a table which had an Amegakure outlined map on it.

"What is the plan?" Konan asked as Pein took a seat to observe the map better. "You and I will remain here until the other Hanzo followers meet their fate, my other Paths will handle everything".

'I have to be at Konoha right now' The man in the mask said ending Pein's and Konan's chat. Pein nodded with a question. 'Why?"

"The Fourth's wife is currently giving birth, this is my only chance to play around with the Kyubi" Tobi replied taking a step backwards, intent on moving a little.

"Its time, I'll be back" He said, His appearance disappearing by the swirling pattern which signaled his exit.

He reappeared inside the barrier guarding the House the Fourth's wife was in and easily dispatched the guards who didn't even notice him and got in just in time to snatch the baby away from its holder and stop the Fourth Hokage from repairing the seal on Kushina's stomach. He presented the Fourth with the opportunity to save his wife or child.

After separating the husband and wife he unsealed the Kyubi from Kushina and summoned it directly into Konoha for a little rampage and ended up fighting the Fourth which he lost to and got branded with an Hirashin seal, a Rasengan and a contact seal that broke his link to the Kyubi.

"There are other ways to take over this world". With that The masked man disappeared into space leaving a confused Minato who used his Hirashin to appear back in Konoha and made a Toad summon which held the Kyubi down long enough for him to teleport the Kyubi to another location outside the village and begin the sealing process.

_**And Here the story begins.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

Minato and Kushina had just passed away, leaving a baby Naruto in the center of their bodies. The third Hokage and his Anbu moved to take a closer look but something completely unexpected happened, a swirling pattern started becoming visible till it formed a man with thorn cloths under a mask who was immediately surrounded by the Anbu's like a big prey. ''Don't harm the child, just get the man without any damage to the baby'' Was the thirds immediate order.

The masked man on the other hand didn't have the time for another battle, the Rasengan the fourth hit him with had completely rendered his left hand useless, so he had to take the kid as quick as he could and avoid any other clash.

So, Instead of grabbing the kid, he revealed a chain from the arm of his robe and began swirling it rapidly around him. The Anbu's reacted quickly by ducking the first whip while the third brought up his Emma-staff enabling the fast swirling chain to tie its self around the staff.

The masked man quickly dematerialized his hand making it pass out of the chain as the third began to pull it backwards. In a quick motion his hand connected with Naruto and suddenly they disappeared into a swirling pattern, lost from all sight.

'Damm it' was all the third could say.

Location: Unknown

The man in the mask was making his way through a cave with the baby in his hand.

''What is that'' came Konan's voice.

''**The Kyubi's New Jinchūriki'**' The masked man responded as he kept on moving into the cave.

So your Solo mission paid off, I thought you just wanted to play destroy with Konoha''

'Of course, but this went a little too well', "Where is Nagato" He asked.

"Follow me" the female voice responded as she lead The masked man towards Nagato.

She lead him to the same poorly illuminated room where Nagato could be seen with the map on the table.

"Madara..." Nagato said looking over a map.

"I have gotten the new Kyubi Jinchūriki" The masked man now known as Madara stated as he stopped his movement and handed Konan the baby.

"Then can we extract the Kyubi now" pein asked.

"The process will kill him before we even start, we will have to wait four years to begin"

"Where will the kid stay then?" Nagato asked turning his back to continue with his map.

"Just pass him off to Sasori for the four years, and tell him to be careful with the kid". Tobi said as his mask began swirling signaling his exit.

"Konan, make preparations to pass the boy onto Sasori, what's his name anyways?" Nagato asked as Tobi's mask began fading.

"I thought I heard the Fourth say.. Uzumaki Naruto" was Tobi's last words before he completely disappeared.

"Four years" Nagato muttered before Konan left the room with the baby in her hands.

Location: Konan

Konan stopped on her way towards Sasori's temporary room to look at the child in her hands. Even if she was an Akatusiki that doesn't take away the temptation to cuddle a very cute baby.

She used her free hand to stroke Naruto's hair gently. "You are one of the Nine keys to restore peace to this world". She wanted to say more but she stopped for unknown reasons and continued her walk to where Sasori was.

Normally there should have a better Akatusiki member to take care of the kid but as it was, Akatusiki just started their membership invitation, Sasori was just one of the two new members. The other being Kakuzu who couldn't even be given a kid to raise because even Tobi was certain that he would sell the Kid.

She entered a large space in the hideout where many puppet wooden scraps were either hung, laying on the bear ground, or were on a work table, while there was a certain Red haired figure screwing nots into them.

"Sasori" Konan called out as she moved towards his table.

"I thought we weren't going to be on missions till some years to come" was Sasori's statement, more like a question as he was attaching a puppets elbow.

"Unfortunately for you, The Leader has requested this mission with immediate action" Konan said keeping the fact about Madara distant away from their conversation.

"What is this mission you speak about, I'll like to get it done fast" Sasori replied with his usual attitude.

"Your mission is to take care of this kid for four years" Konan replied bringing the baby close to Sasori's table.

"What do you mean...Take care of a kid?"

"He his the Kyubi Jinchūriki do whatever you want with him but make sure he his available in four years time for us to extract the Kyubi" Konan said as she placed the kid on his table and turned to make her own exit.

"Whatever, you say?" Sasori asked as he looked down to see the kid on the table.

"Whatever" Konan answered as she continued her movement.

"Whatever!" Sasori thought as a smirk formed in his mind. He and this Kid will have a great time.

"And his name is """Uzumaki Naruto"" Konan's voice rang out as she disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Sasori just started packing away his puppets and sealing them while Naruto slept on the table. It was time for him to move to a more comfortable location that he would fully be able to test his puppet samples. "A surprisingly quiet kid" Sasori thought.

_Author notes..Naruto won't be a puppet user, thats impossible,._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks for reading._

_Please Review._

_Awwal._


	2. Chapter 2

_There's enough reasons why I didn't update this last week or earlier, I APOLOGICE._

_Chapter title: DECEPTICONS _

Black robe with red clouds, spiky blond hair, a raised collar covering the cheek level and hiding the whisker marks both on the left and right cheek effectively and a pair of blue eyes, a standard height of a four year old and a grey trouser underneath the robe. This appearance being illuminated by a candle lights in a cave was Naruto, who was currently holding onto a senbon in his left hand, a senbon needle different from other senbon's in sense that it had only one sharp end while the other end was simply harmless.

"Naruto" a thick voice called out, getting a causal body response from the blond. "It's time" Naruto tilted his head backwards to see Sasori in his Hiruko puppet shell as a smile made its way onto his face and his mouth already talking. "I have anticipated this day since you told me of my role in contribution to peace, and now it's finally time.  
"I'm glad you did" Sasori responded, inwardly happy with the deception trick he played on Naruto's intellect a year ago, it always seemed to Sasori that everybody had a motive for doing things, his might have just being for his personal reasons known only to him or maybe his artistic purposes, regardless he made Naruto's purpose or as he would put it, he tricked him to it.

Flash back (A year Back)  
Sasori was never the type to sit still for years in preparation of just one event. Well at least he did it for almost 3 years already, but now he had to go out or maybe take a mission ( an high end one at that) which will definitely lead him kill a lot of people. But there was one problem, the same problem he had been nurturing for two damm years plus till date, Naruto.

The kid was becoming too observant since he started walking earlier, it seems living in certain places and with certain people really determines your act and mode of behavior. As for Naruto, living with Sasori surely made him observant of certain things. He always paid attention to Sasori and most of all his environment.

Sasori had to give him a senbon just to drive the excess attention away from him, he knew that regardless of Naruto's age, he will certainly be able to differentiate a good motive from a bad one and Akatusiki's wasn't exactly the best of motives.

"My influence is rubbing off this kid" That seemed to be the thought occurring in Sasori's head every now and then. Hence, he had to keep Naruto and Akatusiki on the same page before Naruto began to notice different abnormalities like his lack of parents or any other thing. So Sasori tried his mind manipulation technique to gain Naruto's loyalty on Akatusiki's side but the justu didn't work. So, he made up his mind, the tales of war and the scare would be enough to get Naruto on the same page as Akatusiki. He just had to hide the idea of Bijju in general and only focus on overclouding Akatusiki's intention with training Naruto to bring peace. But first was changing the boy's general ideology with a need for bloodshed.

Sasori proceeded to his plans. In his Hiruko shells walking along side with Naruto, he already made plans which had one of his spy's to assign a limit of ten bandits to kill Naruto without giving them any knowledge of Sasori tagging along.

Naruto noticed a disturbance in the leaves and immediately twelve bandits holding weapons emerged from their hiding spots and started making way towards him in a sprint. Naruto had no idea what was happening but Sasori was rather happy in a happy state inside his Hiruko puppet at the moment. In a quick movement, Hiruko's tail slashed across the chest of a few of them spilling blood all over while senbon's came out of his mouth and impaled the remaining bandits in multiple crucial areas leading to sudden death.

Sasori tilted his head to the left to see Naruto, blood on his face which sprayed from the dead bandits when Sasori slashed across their chest. Naruto was shaking in an incomprehensible manner and this made Sasori glad "his plan was working"

"W-why" Naruto stuttered. "You-you". Naruto tried to speak but was still in a speechless form from the massacre.

"Naruto, this is a ninja's life, that's why we need you". Sasori stated with an inward smirk.

"We?... Who?"

"We, the Akatusiki have a superior motive for peace. If you know the meaning of war, if you have felt the life of your comrade ripped away, then you'll understand the necessity in killing this potential threat. People who kill for no reason act like barbarians. I kill for a reason, I kill for peace, for a necessary resolution" At this point Naruto's reaction was beginning to shift into a questionable expression.

"And that where you come in, When the time is right, we will train you in our ways because you have a vast potential of untapped power within you. You will be the one to bring peace to the world."Naruto seemed lost for a moment but soon he cleaned the blood from his face with part of his clothing. "You are right Sasori-sama, I also don't want to know this war you just spoke of, and rather I want this peace you speak of. So please train me, even if I have to be the one committing this bloodshed, I'll do it for peace". Naruto said with a new determination on his face.  
"Then there's no going back now" Sasori spoke in response to Naruto's determination.

Flashback ends

Let's get going, Its finally time to aid the world just as we envisioned" Sasori said as Naruto walked up from his position to follow Sasori. As they moved to the entrance of the base, a man with his face halves in white and black emerged from the floor. The left black half of his face spotted an eye without pupils and the other half white, another eye which description couldn't be noted due to the poor illuminated cave with his hair a short ash color and green like branches sticking out of his Akatusiki robes up to his face.

"You didn't have to come, I was already on my way" Sasori said in a very bored-like tone. "After all, I hate making people wait". The strange looking man figure just smiled an almost evil like grin which surprised Naruto as only the white part of his face had the smile, the other half just had a deadpan look before voicing the situation. "Things have been postponed, all members will meet in another four years and the mission will begin".

Sasori wanted nothing more than to shove a kunai down the white's zetsu throat because of his continuous giggling. More so ever, he wanted to object the situation but Pein's voice rang in his head immediately "Plans have changed, we need to recruit more members before we begin the extraction process. In four years we will meet in another hideout where it will all begin"

"What will I be doing for four damm years?, The previous three years wasn't exactly exiting" Sasori asked almost annoyed with the sudden need to wait another four years.

"Do whatever you have been doing, as long he doesn't lead him to discovering our aims. Teach him to throw a kunai or whatever it is you will have him throw, you could even take him on your hunting trips. Just make sure he is available for the extraction when the time is right" With that Sasori turned around leaving the Akatusiki member that reported the change to whatever. He was obviously annoyed with the sudden twist of events.

"Damm Leader", He and Naruto moved back into the cave as Sasori struck another conversation "Naruto, you understand we have to wait four years?" Sasori asked. Naruto nodded still holding onto the same senbon he had in his hands for a while now.

Sasori paced round for a while with Naruto in the center seemingly thinking about what he would be doing for the next four years. The leader suggested he continue doing what he had been doing, which was training Naruto and had reached a relatively high level in the kunai and senbon throwing, he had started tiajustu already and Naruto was still a novice, Then the thought hit his head.

He was going to just keep on training Naruto for four years only for him to be handed over to Akatusiki and end up dead at the end of the extraction. Well, shit happens. At least now he knew he could explore the kid's usefulness a little before handling him over to the Akatusiki.

With that thought in mind Sasori wasted no time and resumed his training.  
"Naruto, the target" Sasori referred to the circular plank with patterns for target practice which Naruto wasted no time in hitting the bulls eye with the senbon in his hand.

It's not an abnormal thing for a four year old to be accurate at throwing a senbon, considering the fact that he was trained by an s-rank Shinobi, a puppet master at that. The one sharp ended senbon he was holding all along was the senbon he was given by Sasori back when his over observation was the main topic on Sasori's agenda. Apart from the weapon hurling accuracy, Naruto was also showing potential at speed.

To Sasori, Naruto was a swift moving kid definitely faster than other kids his age even with the lack of Tiajustu training. He had the necessary stamina and chakra to attain varying levels of speed. So apart from all that little development, Naruto was just like any other kid his age. Only other difference would be that he didn't say up to 200 words a day.

"We have a new mission" Sasori stared. "There is a certain little clan that needs to be erased, they partner with certain organizations that aid uncalled deaths of some individuals who haven't done anything wrong" Sasori lied once again just to exploit Naruto a little before handling him over to the Akatusiki.

Naruto clenched his fists, according to his understanding uncalled deaths isn't ever a peaceful motive, its just needless killings, but beneath all the anger he knew Sasori was more than capable of erasing a little clan on his own, but he tagging along was going to be almost suicidal.

"I want you going in to take weapons that I would need later on for my puppets, while I deal with the killings" Sasori added before noticing Naruto's little panic.

"Don't panic, it's in four years. I'll train you to an acceptable level by then. And just so you know, your training will be based on your speed, Tiajustu, throwing and a little Ninjustu considering the fact that I'm not a ninja of that particular class" Sasori explained to Naruto seeing the lack of confidence the boy had in his self. "Soon, you'll get your Akatusiki ring" Sasori concluded.

**"Yes, Sasori Sama"**

_So, the second episode is out. I thank the followers and those that favored my story. A particular thanks to reviewers.  
forgive all errors  
CRITISM IS INVITED, please review.  
SEASONS GREATING, AWWAL_


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS To **the reviewers, followers, and those that favored**.  
The Uchiha massacre will definitely go on, I wrote a little on the event leading to that.

_Caution: The violence displaced in this chapter doesn't mean Naruto is powerful in any means, and doesn't classify him high enough on the strength-chart._

Chapter 3: Initiation and killings

Naruto spun his head to all possible angles as the unavoidable pain of a needle scrapping against his flesh tore away any endurance he ever had to pain. He opened his eyes and glanced downwards to the spiky red haired Shinobi grafting circles round the root of his index finger. Still, Sasori continued using a needle to graft markings against Naruto's finger.

Akatusiki ring, a ring worn by all Akatusiki members as proof of their initiation. Although there is always a little crusade in getting such rings.

The Akatusiki ring isn't exactly a common one, it is ring made by the Akatusiki's leader himself. The ring functions by transferring little chakra pulses which is undetectable by even the greatest sensory ninja and used to enable communication between the leader and members. The preparation to wear the ring is first by making tears on the finger the ring will be worn on which allows the chakra from the ring mix with not only chakra coils but with blood and neurons in the body. The ring functions is similar to Pein's sage of the six path in which he uses chakra transmitting rods to control the body movement and overall activity of the bodies but unlike the body control, the ring only performs a communication task.

Sasori made his way towards Naruto unwrapping a cloth along with him. He brought a ring out and looked at Naruto who just sighed, Sasori was taking this membership initiation too personal. First he made one hell of a tear on Naruto's index finger which Naruto was sure just needed a little skin opening and secondly he shoved the ring in the finger like he was forcing a kunai into hell. Overall Naruto thought the last 6 years was getting to Sasori rather fast.

"The ring will be activated after it synchronizes with your Chakra and whatever process is left" Sasori said tossing the unwrapped piece of cloth in his hands away while Naruto was adjusting the ring to reduce the little uncomfortable pain in his finger.

Naruto's appearance was now different from years ago, instead of just wearing Akatusiki robes like, his finger and toe nails have been painted black which gave him a more Akatusiki look. His hair remained the same spiky type and his height a little boost to 4 feet with his body frame entirely hidden by the robe.

"Welcome to the Akatusiki" Sasori said walking out of the room and motioning for Naruto to follow him to resume his training. They walked out of the cave to a cleared area with hardly enough plant life and more trees. Sasori used these moments to leave the cave since Naruto's trainings were always a link for Sasori to move out.

Since The leader's approval of Naruto's training, Sasori had moved the training location from within the cave to the abandoned land around it and luckily for them they hadn't encountered anyone for all of Naruto's life since they took to the cave hideouts except when he planned on his bloodshed law. Apart from that they didn't encounter any human life there. Although Sasori always suspected Akatusiki being the one taking care of such events and how Naruto got food was simply by making meals out of the nearby animal life.

A well-known fact, Sasori doesn't eat, not sure if Naruto noticed anyways.

Naruto's trainings has gone well enough for someone trained by an Akatusiki. He's current speed was definitely much faster than two years ago. His best improvement was in his Tiajustu in which he had gone from novice to an almost adequate Chunin level, he didn't have any Ninjustu teachers and Sasori had only helped with Chakra control though climbing the surroundings of the cave, rather sadistic of Sasori if you notice. Naruto definitely wasn't like others that were his age, while they had other duties to do, Naruto had almost all day to train without interruptions.

Right now Sasori was starting the training. He brought out a sealing scroll and summoned a puppet which were had red hair, a little resemblance to Sasori but had no weapons in his body. According to Sasori, the puppet was mainly for Naruto's Tiajustu training. Naruto saw Sasori stretch out his hands to connect the Chakra strings from his finger tips to the puppet, he moved his hand in different directions allowing the puppet to levitate a little above the rocky ground (He was using just one hand to control its movements.) Naruto got into a perfectly still stance bringing his left hand forward and right hand slightly at the same position. Sasori twitched his fingers and his puppet sprinted towards Naruto in a levitated state. Naruto ran towards it jumping to way to land a fist on the puppet but it moved sideways easily avoiding the attack and twisting successfully only for it to fly back at Naruto who ducked under.

Sasori noticed the lack of undeniable physical attacks in his puppet control, he was only using its flight and speed to attack Naruto since he didn't attach any weapons so as not injure the boy. So he brought his other hand forward and attached another set of chakra strings to the puppet giving him complete ability to manipulate all parts of its body and not just flight and speed.

Naruto noticed the puppets sudden drop from its levitated level to the ground and movement of more limbs than before. It raised its feet and started walking till it got into a stance near Naruto and resumed the spar. Naruto had done different sparing training with some of Sasori's puppets but he had never gone against one in which Sasori controlled all its body movement's, most were the usual flight and force with speed. Now it was totally different, right now he had to fight real hard.

The puppet responded to Sasori's controls by holding a hand forward and running towards Naruto. Naruto brought his right hand slightly above his chin to block a punch and immediately brought his other hand up just in time to catch a punch aimed directly at his head from above. He was at total disadvantage. While he could aim upwards for a punch it was certainly easier for Sasori's puppet to punch downwards at him which meant the logical "height difference".

Naruto made a back flip to free himself from the puppets reach and began analyzing the puppet carefully. The puppet ran at Naruto and started throwing punches all over, Naruto began using both his hands and movement of his body to block and avoid, he tilted his head to the left just as a fist passed by it and grabbed the offending limb. He pushed it away and landed a punch at the chest of the puppet making it stumble backwards slightly, he immediately gathered little Chakra in his legs and planted it against the mid-section of the puppet using it propel and engage him in eye to eye level.

He smiled as he stared at the lifeless eyes of the puppet, he brought his left hand to hit the face of the puppet but was a little late as he was hit in the face and kicked in the jaw sending him falling directly to the ground.

Naruto stood up after a few seconds and rubbed his cheek to see blood trails. He realized his mistake _"It's faster than I thought"._

Naruto ran back into fighting, this time he took the offensive part. He led the first punch which was blocked then another which ended up the same way. Naruto ducked under a kick and pushed himself underneath the puppet jabbing his hands against both kneel joints letting it loose balance and fall to its kneel. Naruto came from behind the puppet and kicked its head off the body signifying a win.

Sasori quietly detached his Chakra tread and sealed his puppets back.

Naruto had a little smile on his face due to his victory but Sasori paid no attention to that and instead spoke of facts rather than encouragements. "Your win doesn't assure you necessary victory over a real opponent". Naruto grinned at Sasori's attitude.

"It's a win regardless" he deadpanned. "How about I set you up with a real ninja, a Chunin" Sasori asked.

Naruto's only reply was a nod to which.

Sasori turned around and started walking back towards the cave. "We are leaving to investigate more on our mission, from what I've heard so far, the clan is located outside a little village of Chunin level being the highest rank of Shinobi skill. They mostly do not associate with the village "Sugi no Sato" and are known for production of weapons and as I said before, they also partner with dangerous organizations. Our mission is to erase the clan and keep their weapons".

"More of the reasons why we need to check your skills fast enough, I need to know where you stand". Sasori concluded entering the cave and packing his scrolls together. Naruto also began packing his robes and once they were through by night time, they began their journey towards Sasori's intended location, a civilian town directly in the path of Sugi no Sato where he would meet up with one of his spy's for accommodation and monitor the clan's affair.

Naruto and Sasori (in his Hiruko's Shel) travelled by walking to the town at a fairly slow pace which took them three days. They stopped at a land filled with abundant trees where Sasori sealed his Hiruko puppet into a scroll deciding not to raise unnecessary suspicions. From then on they walked into the civilian village where Sasori met up with his spy and began discussions about the clan's affairs.

Naruto on the other hand had gotten his ring activated, he was now worthy of being called an Akatusiki member. Although when he communicated with the leader he noticed the absolute seriousness and power in his tone. He was someone Naruto never wanted to cross.

Since he and Sasori had gotten into town, they had moved about until they came in contact with a spy and split afterwards. Sasori gave Naruto permission to walk through the town just to get food. "Small town" was Naruto's only though as he walked into a corner and rounded off passing another direction leading to a pathway where many stores could be found, more like a market place. He didn't really have enough experience to judge the size of a town since most of his life was within a cave but still he took to his words "SMALL"

He could see the food stands and decided to go for rice since that was what he ate outside animal meat at the cave.

His lone time was almost expiring so he started making his way to Sasori's spy meeting point where he saw Sasori alone. He met the red head reading a scroll which he assumed was Intel on the clan. After waiting for a few minutes Sasori and Naruto walked off to a private spot where Sasori pulled out another Intel scroll and handed Naruto the scroll. ".. Total amount of C-rank missions and other ninja card necessities alongside a picture of the Ninja were the first noticeable readings Naruto made but when he drafter downwards his blood boiled in anger.

...

Life, always ironic at times and more twisted at certain times. Different events always have a connection or multiple ones. Playing double agents can sometimes cost you your sanity but Itachi had a figure to keep that issue in check. His brother, a raven haired kid light in complexion and had black eye balls always served as that. Itachi poked his brother's forehead after he had begged him to play with him. After that he left his brothers presence making his way towards the Uchiha council room changing his expression's to be devoid of all emotions. He opened the door and moved into the chamber which had a large round table in the middle where members sat with his father being the leader.

Itachi knelt down after taking a few steps with his head facing downwards. He wondered why so much clan affairs resulted in his family making moves to gain leadership in the village but now wasn't the time for such thoughts, it was time to get serious and resume his double agent live.

"Itachi, how are the Anbu affairs" His father asked.

"I am unable to speak on that topic but I assure you they are far from getting grasp of our intentions" Itachi answered.

"Very well" another member said as he lay down the new plan. "We have changed the date of action. We choose within the next two years." He paused a little before he continued "Regardless of your Anbu duties, you are expected to attend our clan meetings when you are available." He concluded.

Itachi raised his head upwards. "Understood, may I take my leave" Itachi asked and got his request granted from his father.

After exiting the room, he reached behind his back pouch and pulled out his Anbu masked which he wore then began jumping from roof top to roof top to exit the Uchiha district and head to the Hokage's office to report his new discovery. He later found himself in front of the Hokage alongside Danzo and the two elder advisors. The advisors alongside Danzo made a decision that even the Third couldn't reverse which was to have a swarm of Anbu members infiltrate and assassinate the Uchiha Ninjas along with the police force. Itachi opposed delivering a new plan in exchange for his little brothers life being spared.

He was dismissed with only one thought in his mind. "Shisui, you have to know about this".

...

Naruto had definitely seen enough, his thought drifted back to the occurrence when he and Sasori were ambushed by the group of men gunning for his head, if Sasori hadn't killed them then he definitely would have suffered the same fate as those same children in the Intel report handed to Naruto.

The Ninjas name was "Zaghar Sakobi" and from the Intel he was the highest ranking Shinobi this little town currently had. Apparently the Chunin ran this town, commanded respect and as the strongest of the Chunin he was seen as the authority of the town. But what really had Naruto's blood boiling was his deeds before becoming the towns authority.

It said that the Ninja killed a completely killed a civilian family with unknown reasons just before he became authority. Sasori saw the anger evident in Naruto's eyes so he did what he had in mind to make it worst. "Rumors say that the family consisted of five children which weren't even up to the age of ten, apparently whatever he got from his mission gave him enough power to take over this town" Sasori said as his face looked devoid of all emotions.

Naruto's body started trembling in anger, he started shaking and gritting his teeth's, his anger overflowing. Sasori patted a hand on his shoulder and told him to calm himself. "This is a ninja's world, most events go unpunished. Except you plan on changing that" Sasori said with an inward smirk.

"I'll kill him" Naruto said angrily as he squeezed the Intel paper in his hands, his memory carving the picture of the man in his memory from the Intel. He was going to get that bastard and kill him, he didn't even need a reason not to. His current ninja status be dammed, be it Chunin or Jounin, Naruto was going to have a kunai pressed against his neck.

"If that's what you want then there are two ways for you to have your wish" Sasori said and got all attention from Naruto who began to look up to Sasori's face.

"First, you could go in now, get underestimated and kill him because he thought lowly of you, or" Sasori paused as he brought out a mask from his robe, it was a grey blank mask with eye holes "You could go in with this mask, which means you won't get underestimated due to hiding your face, that way I could see thirst for justice" Sasori stated both points knowing Naruto's obvious decision as Naruto collected the mask from him and putting it on, tying the threads attached to it at the back of his head.

"Your voice is been altered also due to the mechanism in the mask, you will now sound older than you are" Sasori concluded.

It was already dark at night and Sasori surely knew where he could find the man, so he waited a few seconds before Naruto would ask "Where?"

"Follow me"

After stalking the Ninjas activities for three hours into the night, Naruto and even Sasori both realized how much of a sick bastard the ninja was. Zaghar Sakobi wasn't just deemed a bastard for murdering said civilian family, but from what Naruto could see during the stalking, Zaghar was a crazy son of a bitch. He ran the towns Ninja system which obviously consisted of a very low number of ninja not up to thirty ninjas but he had a few numbers of thugs to fill in the gap and casually at night, he used his numbers to harass the shop keepers threatening them and using their fear to collect both money and their general goods.

He even threatened them with raping their daughters and destroying their homes. Soon Naruto and Sasori tracked him and his subordinates to his base, it was disappointing that they didn't even notice they were being followed.

Naruto was obviously itching to get into a fight with the so called Zaghar Sakobi but he was simply out numbered. The total list of both his ninjas and thugs were roughly forty four in numbers so there was no go against such odds. But Sasori wasn't elite for being a bitch against numbers so he made a plan with Naruto.

The ninjas lived in a small building, one story building with thugs guarding the outside and it was obvious that it was the ninjas that guarded the inside. Just to give Naruto a proper chance to fight the leader Sasori decided to go in and clear the Ninjas while Naruto cleared the thugs and later on, have his battle against Zaghar.

Sasori left without Naruto even taking notice, truly Naruto was surprised but he had no time for that. It was him against about fifteen thugs. When ninjas told tales about 'first kills', it always seemed like you they never forgot how it happened. Sasori said his was like a blissful work of art, Naruto on the other hand didn't think he would duel on it as he pushed his hands in the openings of his robe and pulled out a kunai which had a detonating tag on it. He walked towards the building and immediately threw the kunai forward getting an explosion.

It served its purpose as weapon wielding thugs filled the area almost immediately running straight at him. Naruto hadn't been in a real battle before but still it was obvious. All the openings in their movement, the way they held their weapons. Either a knife, a katana, or any bullshit they had in their hands. Naruto obviously didn't care about the thugs either way. He had to end their miserable attempt and move onto the next round.

He pulled a kunai out and threw it at the fastest approaching thug, it collided with his forehead head easily penetrating his skull and leaving him dead before he had even noticed it. He pulled out two kunais from his robe, one in each hand and ran straight into the remaining thugs.

A slash on the chest, a neck slash, a stab in the torso region, a kick to the skull. Naruto had no understanding of his swift movement and didn't even register how he was delivering those devastating blows to the thugs, or was it that civilian thugs were so low in power that it seemed that they could even serve as a worm before he goes against Sasori's puppet for Tiajustu training. His attacks were deep, swift and precise. As blood splashed on his mask, it seemed as if time was slowing down and the mob of thugs were running like kids.

He jumped backwards as a katana slashed the air where he previously was. It seemed like even some thugs had little skills in them. A red haired thug with black eyes, a pointed nose and a big frown charged him with the other thugs behind him, running with him. Naruto definitely didn't want to push his luck so he immediately pulled out kunai after kunai throwing it at the thugs as they charged at him till his reserves were empty. Call it desperation but Naruto called it "Tactics".

It worked as the thugs were two persons short, but the red haired bastard just didn't stay down. "_Persisten_t" Naruto thought as he pulled out his customized senbon and charged the five remaining thugs. The katana was the hardest to avoid, but he already had experience in fighting against the katana from Sasori's puppet so he began dodging the attacks with more ease but, as expected he was in a one against five match and he quickly became surrounded making it hard to avoid all the combined attacks.

Then it happened, a punch connected to his back, a slash grazing little of his shoulder. He managed to avoid the other follow up attacks but things were getting difficult and his senbon was very useless against all the attacks and the next thing he did was duck underneath the red haired katana slash and struck his senbon deep inside the man's stomach. The man wavered in pain which was all Naruto needed as he immediately jabbed the katana out of his hand followed by a jump kick to the head to level the height advantage and knock him out.

Now with the katana in his hand, even without training in its use Naruto slashed the first thug's torso, followed with a back flip landing kick to another thug and a double slash killing the remaining thug. "Slash and kill" Naruto thought. Seriously, any one could use a katana if they knew how to simply slash and slash again. Still, it was weird to him. Hence, he didn't like katana's at all.

Just a little pain on his back and a small slash on his shoulder. Sasori once told him about few elite ninjas which as kids had killed so many ninjas during the war. He even mentioned a certain "Demon of the mist" who killed his entire ninja graduating class. Sure fresh genins were referred to rookies but it was a fact that said rookies were obviously stronger than these thugs and rookies would surely have Ninjustu in their armor making them equal to five thugs, and some genins were skilled, almost as skilled as chunnin. If he was to classify The Demon of the mist, he would say he was a sick bastard and if he comes in contact with him he his most likely to use all his might to try ending an unnecessary existence of dammed bloodshed. These civilians ran but still were too slow, unlike Sasori's puppets which were fast and strong, the thugs were slow and useless.

It's no wonder they are under Zaghar Sakobi, he must be skilled enough to terrify them.

Turning around he saw all the blood shed he had caused and before he could think too much about it, he was already moving on. He dropped the katana and gazed at the bodies of the thugs. "_A necessity_" he thought as he proceeded to the door of the building which was a tall huge wooden door with handles at Naruto's head level. He pushed it open and he saw dead ninja bodies littered everywhere.

Senbons brilliantly decorated all over the wall, the floor and even some on the ceilings. But the real scene was the abnormal amount of senbons sticking out of the dead ninja bodies and purple poisoning liquid on most of the senbons. He walked past the dead bodies and saw a stairs which he began walking along till he finally got next to Sasori who was stearin casually at the wooden door meters ahead of him which he presumed as where Zaghar Sakobi resided. Once Naruto got next to him he held out two kunais which Naruto collected and turned around to walk away.

"I'll be waiting for you. He might be a Chunin ahead your level but if you disappoint, maybe Akatusiki didn't make the right choice with you" Sasori said as he walked down the stairs while Naruto stood still. He brought his hand that held his ring and stared at it through the eye holes of his blank mask. Sasori's speech rang in his head again and again.

Akatusiki, the red clouds signifies blood, the blood he's fighting to erase in this small town and now he is fighting to prove his devotion to Akatusiki. "I will never give up" the blond muttered as he started his walk towards the door.

"BOOM"

Before he could register any movement, an explosion from behind the door rocketed it towards him at an unavoidable speed which clashed directly with him and sent both crashing backwards and leaving a smoke screen and knocking the kunais off his hands. Naruto slowly pushed the almost burning door off him and got on his kneels breathing heavily with scars adorning his fore head, hands and part of his sleeves torn.

The smoke cleared and revealed a ninja with Black hair about 5'7 feet tall wearing a red long sleeve trench coat reaching his kneel and black pants. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he stared down on Naruto who was in a kneeling position. Naruto pulled his self-up to his feet and glared at the ninja in front of him, his mask concealing the little frown on his face.

Without any statements made, Naruto ran at the Ninja with his hands ready to strike since he didn't have a kunai anymore. As he pulled his fist back ready to release it, Zaghar sidestepped him and jumped backwards, making space. His smirk remained as he ran through hand seals "Katon: komakai kaki-". Naruto barely had the time to dodge as the fire came hunting for him. He jumped towards the left letting the fire graze just part of his right shoulder as Zaghar stared at the display and laughed a little at Naruto. "The hotness of fire Justus right?" He continued his mad laughter.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking of possible solutions. The building was big, but the fire Ninjustus were going to burn him along with the house, he had to leave to a wider space. He could take the stairs and run out but that will just make him an easier target, there was another quick passage which was through Zaghars room and out the window but Zaghar was obviously standing in front of the passage.

"only one thing to do" Naruto ran at Zaghar, only this time he was faster but being a Chunin, Zaghar could see him all the way and quickly started forming another set of hand seals for the same technique "Katon: Gokakya no Justu-" as the flames were about leaving his mouth, Naruto was already in front of him and with all his strength, he landed a punch directly under his jaw changing the position of the flames to an upward direction and immediately ran beside the ninja as the fire Justu hit the ceiling spreading fire widely. He ran past the Ninja into his room and jumping out the window where he landed on his feet and fell into a rolling crouch with debris hitting him all over.

Zaghar on the other hand barely had enough time to exit the building as the effects of his fire Justu came falling down in burning woods from the ceiling and the whole house burning down on him. He managed to jump out of the window after being hit by falling burning pieces of wood. Over all, he looked more worn out than Naruto. His clothes more burnt, his face obtaining a burnt tint with scars. Hence, he was more than angry.

Behind Naruto and Zaghar was the house which was which was burning gradually from the upper floor. Naruto stood up with his mask covered in some burns and his body aching all over. Now was time to conclude his battle, he could see Zaghar already on his feet, his hand already going through hand seals. "Katon Hibashiri-", a jet of fireball almost the size of Naruto's body erupted from his mouth gunning for Naruto.

On instincts Naruto rolled to his side just as the flames passed his side. "I didn't think there were Ninjas that fought with only fire Ninjustu" Naruto said as he started sprinting towards said Ninja. Zaghar ran through another set of hand seals before spitting the same Justu at Naruto who jumped above it. Zaghar made a few backflips as Naruto landed at his initial position and both stared at each other.

"Let's just say I got a scroll of fire Justus for killing a certain family" The ninja answered as he ran through another set of hand seals, however before he could finish a kick met his jaw sending him flying backwards.

"You are slowing down, your chakra level must have depleted a bit and you can't make your hand seals as fast" Naruto said as he waited for the ninja to get on his kneel. It was quite obvious what his opponents weakness was, someone who fought by spraying Justus at his opponents even at close range meant his Tiajustu sucked. Naruto would have gone on a Ninjustu battle but he had no knowledge of it since Sasori wasn't a user of such skills. The battle of Ninjustu wasn't his claim so even if he won against Zaghar, it didn't mean his Tiajustu skills had improved, it just meant he was good at avoiding Ninjustu.

"No kunais, no senbons" Naruto thought, a battle with just his fists and feet. As Zaghar turned his lying position to face Naruto he sprayed yet another fire Justu at Naruto but still, he was outclassed. Naruto avoided the Justu and made his way behind him and before Zaghar could react his hands were at his back with Naruto's left leg in the middle. Naruto applied a pull and sounds of breaking bones and pain were heard as Zaghar screamed.

It's just as Naruto heard from Sasori, A Ninjustu user without his hands is more than useless. Well, that proves that.

Naruto removed Zaghar's kunai hostler that was strapped around the pocket of his trouser and pulled out a kunai. From behind him Naruto started reciting his speech peace quotes. "_Murder against innocent victims for whatever the reasons simply won't go unpunished"_ His voice slightly thicker due to his mask. He held the knife against Zaghar throat not thinking twice about killing the man.

"I could give you the Justu scroll, ju-just let me live" The ninja pleaded almost stuttering in desperation.

"I don't want anything you received from killing innocents" Naruto said as he pressed the kunai against the Ninjas neck, but before he could apply force to it his hands started shaking, almost as if he couldn't press forward and land the killing strike. The images of Sasori killing that mob years ago flashed in his head, accompanied by the killings he just made, every strike that flashed reversed the roles of who was fighting for justice or if he was simply fighting because of his own anger. The kunai fell from his hand and he fell to his back on the floor behind Zaghar.

His eye balls were shaking, his breathing was becoming faster and his hand were shaking faster. Zaghar wanted to take the chance to finish the battle, but both his hands were currently out of function, his only options left were to try using his legs only to stand. But he was too late as kunai was already stuck in his stomach.

Dead

Getting out of his trance, Naruto could see Sasori standing next to Zaghar who was already dead, his red hair having bright shades due to the building on fire behind them. A true work of art.

"The killings got to you. Anyways, we've got to move on before the towns people get here" Sasori said as he proceeded to help Naruto get back on his feet.

Before the Civilians arrived, Naruto and Sasori already left with Naruto having thoughts about killings. He didn't understand Justice anymore, he didn't understand weather or not if whatever he did acted on anger or peace.

But something was certain to him. "Killing was a terrifying experience"

There goes chapter 3. Hope ya enjoyed it.

Authors Note: I always wondered why characters in some Naruto fic wield all the elements. I mean, Kakashi does wind Justus in some stories and am like "**WTF**", So… Happy New Year. Please review, follow and make fav. Till next time.


End file.
